Halldir's Cairn
Halldir's Cairn is a cave located in . It is the final resting place of Halldir. It is found southwest of Falkreath. The border between Skyrim and Hammerfell lies very close to the cave and can be found if walking the road southwest. Background Just inside the entrance of the cave is a column of blue light and three dead bodies around it—they are Agrius, Raen and Vidgrod. On a pedestal near the column is Agrius's Journal, detailing a ghostly voice that compelled the bandits to kill themselves on a blood-soaked rock cairn. Quests Amulets of Night Power Feran Sadri sends the Dragonborn here as a possible location to find an Amulet of Night Power, which has fallen into the hands of a less-favorable owner. Ancient Power Feran Sadri tasks the Dragonborn with finding the ancient remains of an elder vampire. The Cairn is one of the possible locations for the body parts. It is inside the chest in the final room, where Halldir is found. Rjorn's Drum Giraud Gemane of the Bards College tasks the Dragonborn with finding Rjorn's Drum, which is found inside the chest in the final room, where Halldir is found. A lever behind the throne must be pulled to open the door in Halldir's Cairn. Find Runil's Journal Runil asks to find his journal, which may be here as a possible location for Runil's Journal. Trouble in Skyrim Farkas sends the Dragonborn to kill the leader at Halldir's Cairn. Notable items *''Agrius's Journal'' – Above a pedestal facing the locked door in the first chamber. *Rjorn's Drum – In a chest, within the final chamber. *Soul Gems: *#Within a pot, seen as soon as opening the door from the first chamber. *#Upon climbing the first stairwell, directly left at the intersection. *#The passageway leading from the room with three thrones. *#Beside 3. *#At the pillar intersection, it's the first room on the right. *#After the pillar puzzle has been figured out, it's straight ahead through the passage guarded by ghosts and turn left. *#In the final chamber, laying on the middle level of the shelves, left of Halldir's throne. *Two iron ore veins: *#Straight to the left after entering the first chamber. *#North of the rock cairn, on a raised surface. *Two of Halldir's Staves – One from Halldir's ash pile and one that drops from his hand when he is killed. Alchemy ingredients *9x Bleeding Crown *10x Blisterwort *1x Blue Mountain Flower *10x Fly Amanita *22x Imp Stool *21x Namira's Rot *22x White Cap Gallery Halldir's Beam of Energy.jpg|The beam of energy found after entering the cave. Un-Touched Campsite.jpg|The camp of the ex-bandits, untouched since the incident. Haldir's Cairn Ghosts.jpg|Two of the many ghosts present within the cave. Halldir's Cairn Tombs.jpg|The tomb of the cave with a ghost defending it. Halldir's Beam of Energy (Destroyed).jpg|The destroyed beam of energy after the elimination of Halldir. Halldir's Cairn Interior Map.jpg|The interior map. Bugs * The pillar puzzle may not turn properly when activated, to fix this reload the cave. * As this dungeon can be entered several times for different quests, sometimes the object of the venture cannot be obtained, and the quest cannot be finished. For example, if Rjorn's Drum is picked up the first time in the cairn without having activated that quest, the quest to find it can not be completed. Or, if entered after the first time to kill the leader (Companion's repeatable quest) killing the Dragon Priest that spawns instead of Halldir does not complete the quest. * Halldir may spawn completely invisible for no apparent reason, along with his copies. * As you kill each of the copies, you may sometimes loot his body before all the energies flow away. This allows the Dragonborn to loot him a total of four times. Appearances * de:Halldirs Grab es:Montículo de Halldir ru:Каирн Холдира pl:Kurhan Halldira fr:Cairn de Halldir Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Iron Ore Vein Locations